mogeko_castlefandomcom-20200222-history
Endings
Like in any game, Mogeko Castle has endings as well. There are a total of 8 (?) Bad Endings and 2 'Good' Endings. Bad Endings There are various Bad Endings that you can get in the game. Make sure you save the game so that if you get a Bad Ending you can try again in the last checkpoint you saved in. |-|Bad End 0: "Everlasting Dream" = Yonaka finds the entrance door, but thinks it is safer to find another way. When she turns around, she finds the Mogekos have blocked the way back. They surround Yonaka and become happy because Yonaka went to their castle. One by one, the Mogekos start get closer to Yonaka and try to 'play' with her. Yonaka can't run past the many Mogekos there and gets captured. After that, the screen becomes bloody. ''How to Achieve 1. Go to the castle. 2. Find the front door. 3. When going in, choose "Give up, find another way". |-| Bad End 1: "Assimilation"= Yonaka dares to unleash the madness in Mad Mogekos. The madness is then released and Yonaka's body is engulfed into darkness. Yonaka starts losing her memory, and her body then becomes one with the darkness in Mogeko Castle.. How to Achieve 1. Go to the Dark Path. 2. Check a crazed Mogeko. 3. Click "Yes" when there is a choice to unleash it madness. |-| Bad End 2: "Insects" = Yonaka senses danger behind a door in Bowel Path, but chooses to open the door out of curiosity. She finds a room full of Mogeko Larvas, which swarm Yonaka. Before she dies, Yonaka realizes the reason why Mogeko are countless: Millions of eggs are produced, which quickly hatch into larvas and grow into full-sized Mogekos. How to Achieve 1. Go to Bowel Path 2. 2. Find the top right door. 3. Click "Yes" when given the choice to open the door. |-| Bad End 3: "Meat Party" = Yonaka, along with Defect Mogeko, finds a switch that can open the Mad Mogekos' cage. Yonaka then pushes the button, releasing the Mad Mogekos. A swarm of Mad Mogekos' devour Yonaka ruthlessly. She is last seen with a frightened face and blood all around her. How to Achieve 1. Go to Floor 3. 2. There is a room with bloody Mogekos behind a cage. Find the red button. 3. Click the button and press "Yes" when asked to push the button. |-|Bad End 4: "Toy" = Yonaka and Defect Mogeko leave Moge-ko's room, and the screen suddenly cuts to black while Yonaka and Defect Mogeko scream. Defect Mogeko is then seen lying in a pool of blood with Moge-ko standing in front of him and Yonaka. Defect Mogeko tells Yonaka to run, but she is too shocked to do so. Moge-ko then orders her servants to bring Yonaka and Defect Mogeko to her torture room. After that, Yonaka and Defect Mogeko are crucified on the red crosses in the room where Hasu died. Defect Mogeko tells Moge-ko to release Yonaka and him, but she responds by torturing him. Moge-ko then uses Yonaka as a toy. After that, the scene changes to Moge-ko talking to her servants. One of the Mogekos get jealous and request to share ''her Yonaka, saying it's not fair that Moge-ko gets a high school girl all to herself. Moge-ko gets angry and goes back to her room. The Mogekos decide to peek in, and discover an exhasuted Yonaka being told she would "have fun" until she dies by Moge-ko. ''How to Achieve 1.Go to Moge-Ko's room. 2.Find Hasu in Torture Room and talk to him. 3. Leave Moge-ko's room immediately afterward. |-| Bad End 5: "Parasite" =' Yonaka finds a weird bug and touches it. The bug then leaps into Yonaka's mouth and infiltrates her body. Yonaka starts to panic as she feels the bug squirming inside her body. Afterwards, she realizes her body has become fluffy. How to Achieve 1. Get to the 5th floor. 2. Go inside one of the rooms. 3.Go to the Blancfluff Mogeparasite. 4. Select "Yes" when given the choice to touch the "Weird Bug". |-| Bad End 6 (?): "Elopement"= Yonaka and Defect Mogeko find a new building. Before entering, Yonaka says she doesn't care about her brother anymore, and asks Defect Mogeko to elope with her. Defect Mogeko thinks it's a joke, but Yonaka insists she's being serious. Years later, they're seen watching the sunset together. 'How to Achieve' 1. Stay outside the library. 2. Talk Defect Mogeko. 3. Out of the two choices, select "Never mind that, let us elope!" |-|Bad End 7: "Ficticious Truth"= Yonaka is caught by her brother, and is stabbed to death and Shinya laughs and grins evilly at the front of his younger sister's helpless and dead body. This is deemed as one of the bloodiest and most gruesome bad ending ever in the game, only Meat Party is second bloodiest. This ending involves her brother, Shinya, sadistically stabs her in the ground with a butcher knife, at least 14 times. After that, a picture emerged. On the picture, after the stabbing, Yonaka is lying down in a pool of blood and a butcher knife is on her neck while Shinya is laughing maniacally on her dying body with a bloody butcher knife on his hand and stabs it on her neck, close to her throat. Her blood is all around her neck, under her brother, her clothes, and she eventually dies. How to Achieve 1. Enter Yonaka's house. 2. Get caught by Shinya during the chase. |-| Deaths= At some parts, Yonaka gets killed or captured. They are more of an 'instant death' sequence, and have no cutscene afterwards. 1. At the forest path, get captured by the horde of Mogekos. 2. After the Mogekos begin arguing with each other and Yonaka goes into the room on the left unnoticed, go back to the entrance room. The Mogekos will have surrounded the door. 3. When Yonaka has to hide in the room full of boxes, stay out in the open until the timer goes down to 0. If you do find a hiding spot in the room full of boxes, then hide behind either of the two boxes at the bottom. The Mogeko will know where you are hiding. 4. Get caught by the Mogekos in the cold cell area. 5. In the Maze, open a door with a Mogeko behind it. 6. Get captured by Moge-ko and the monster. 7. Get captured by Mogekos when in a cell. Normal Ending Yonaka goes to the door "Path of Paradise". It then shows memories of Yonaka when she goes back home. She then meets her brother (who is already insane ) and stabs him. Back at Mogeko Castle, Moge-ko asks King mogeko for Yonaka's whereabouts. King mogeko says that Yonaka had already escaped. Moge-ko becomes upset until Yonaka suddenly appears behind Moge-ko. Moge-ko is happy that Yonaka has been found. Yonaka says nothing, and it makes Moge-ko angry. Yonaka says "Huffspray" and the next scene Moge-ko has fainted, implying that Yonaka has rendered her unconscious with the insecticide. King mogeko is surprised, but Yonaka confirms that she did not kill Moge-ko. Instead, she kills King mogeko. Yonaka swings her knife and starts removing King mogeko's head. King mogeko's screams and cries are heard, but soon he is decapitated and disemboweled. Yonaka wears King mogeko's scalp and her eyes become red. Yonaka then declares that now she is the "King" of the land, renames the castle, and rules the land. One of Mogeko refuses Yonaka's decision. Yonaka threatens him with "Huffspray" and begins evilly laughing at the Mogekos' distress. Yonaka is then suddenly possesed by Lord Prosciutto, and she awakens as a God. Yonaka, as Lord Prosciutto, forgives all the Mogekos' sins and rules the Mogeko country justly. Divine light bathes Mogeko Kingdom and peace comes upon the world. How to Achieve Kill at least one of the special Mogekos. True Ending Yonaka takes the "Path of Falsehood". Like the normal ending, Yonaka finds herself taking the train back home When she arrives, she find that her brother has already killed their parents. Yonaka then stabs Shinya. Yonaka asks why Shinya didn't dodge, and Shinya answers that he wanted end it all. Shinya then regains his sanity, and says "I'm Back." before he dies. Yonaka then says "Good Night..." And she realizes that she is very happy right now. The credits then roll on. After the credits goes, the epilogue plays, just like in the beginning of the game when a Mogeko is telling the ending of a bedtime story. It is revealed that the one who is listening to the story is Yonaka herself. The screen then goes black for a second and turns to a very cruel place; the Mogeko is now faceless, the window is showing something very alike with Hell, and the room turns red. The Mogeko's face then turns again to just having one eye and no mouth. The Mogeko laughs after saying that Yonaka can never escape. How to Achieve'' Do not kill any of the special Mogekos or complete the Normal Ending and continue.